


Similar differences

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin’s age difference is smaller. Brian is 29 and Justin is 25.  Old ties renewed…new bonds are made…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Brian’s POV**   


The day started like any other. I went to work, made a few employees shit their pants for not doing their job to a state of perfection, ate lunch with Lindsay, wooed a couple of clients of a million dollar company, and went home for a quick shower before heading out to Babylon with the boys. I must have elapsed that it was dress-up night at Babylon. So every fucker out at Babylon was in a mask, looking like delectable morsels as the forbidden apple in the garden of eve. I was dancing, making guys cum at the mere sight of my grinding, and then I saw HIM. 

 

I felt my pants tighten uneasily. He’s the recipe for insta-boner and expectantly the cure too. I scan him from head to toe. One word comes to mind- _delicious_. The blonde had on a black leather mask, covering just around his eyes, like a comic book superhero. His shirt was white, thin enough to be able to see the gold chin linking his right nipple to his navel, and buttoned only at the last three. He paired it with black leather pants, tight at every curve, flaunting his package, front and back. Even from ten feet away, I could tell that his clothes were labels. His shirt was from D &G, Those pants are definitely Prada’s, and lookie there, Gucci boots! Fuck! Not only is he hot, the guy’s got taste! 

 

I expertly made my way to his back and pressed my evident hard-on to his ass. And a damn fine ass at that. I lick his sweat from his neck and leaned in his ear, “I’m gonna fuck your tight ass, all night long!” I said enunciating every word and left hot breath for an after effect. 

 

He swiftly turned around; his closed eyes now open slowly to reveal a pair of beautiful, intense baby blue eyes. He grabbed my neck down to meet his soft full lips into a shattering kiss while his hand busied itself in my crotch. I felt the wind knocked out of me when he broke the kiss and leaned in my ear. “Sorry, I’m a top, but nice to know I have options.” He whispered and licked my ear lobe. He then smiled blindingly at me then walked out of Babylon, leaving me on the middle of the dance floor, with a fucking woody.

 

I grabbed a trick nearby and pulled him to the Backroom to relief myself of the thought of fucking the blonde’s brains out. The whole time the trick was covering his hot mouth over my cock, my mind was somewhere else. _The fuck?! Who does that fucking blonde think he is? I’m Brian Fucking Kinney! I’m the Stud of Fucking Liberty of Fucking Avenue!_ A second after I came, I pushed away the trick, walked out of the Backroom, and went straight to the bar. “Double Beam!” I start lapping up shots until a familiar arm is on my shoulder. 

 

“Brian, I think you’ve had enough. Give me your keys, I’m driving you home.” Ah, Mikey. Always there when I need him. I hand him my car keys and let him lead a drunken me back to my Jeep. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I went to sleep like a log. 

 

**Justin’s POV**

I hate guys who think they’re gonna fuck me. The bravado of that fucker! I could’ve kicked him in the balls! I would have if he weren’t so goddamn gorgeous! At least I gave him a boner without giving him release.  When I think back to the look on his face when I told him ‘no’, I burst into fits of laughter. He looked as if someone ran over his pet dog and then made him eat it. God, it was priceless! I’ve rejected many before but this was the one time I actually enjoyed it. HA! After that little performance, I strolled out to my Lamborghini and dialed a familiar number. “Hello?”  

 

A lasciviousness voice answered. “Matt, thanks for taking me to Babylon tonight but I’m outside and I’m leaving. Can you find a way home?” He always had trouble multi-tasking and couldn’t have an orgasm while responding to my question. I wait patiently for him to cum.

 

“Jus, izzat you? Where are you? Can you drop me home? I’m coming out now.” He hung up and I wait for him in my car. When he got in, I can instantly smell the sex coming from him. As long as I can remember, I’ve always loved Matt. My best friend for fifteen years. He’ll always be like a brother to me. A brother that doesn’t have his own wheels and hitch a ride from me whenever he can. Fucker.

 

“Asshole, you’re stinking up my car.” I commented as I slide the windscreen down. 

 

“So Jus how’s it like to be back in the Pitts, after witnessing the best part of it?” He turned to me after minutes on the road.

 

“It’s not much different from New York. It’s quieter though, which is certainly a plus.” I hated how even in three in the fucking morning, New York is eventful as the day, if not busier. I could never paint with all the noise pounding into my brains. It’s been almost a week since I’ve moved here and I have already completed a painting. Things were looking up. 

 

“You artists. Always value the quiet scene. It’s fucking boring if you ask me. Well, at least we’re in the same zip code now. I didn’t have anyone to go clubbing with since you left. Max was fun but he always dated his tricks and it always ends with him trying to kill himself. And Daphne’s a hoot but a fag hag can only take so much without turning queer herself.” Max and Daph, twins and our other best friends. The four of us were inseparable up until the time I moved to New York to conquer the art world. After winning over New York and some European countries, I decided to head back to Pittsburg. 

 

“Get out, we’re here. We’ll have breakfast tomorrow with the twins?” 

 

“Yeah, I know this great place to eat. Feels like home. It stinks of bacon constantly. You’ll love it. Pick me up at 8; I gotta be at the hospital by 10.” He gave me a friendly peck on the cheek and walked out to his apartment. I drove back to my new loft, and as soon as I finished showering, I sat down at my leather chair and started sketching the man at Babylon. His face showing the hurt, shock and vulnerability started to form brilliantly on my earthy colored pages. When I was done, I walked over to my ‘Wall of Expressions’ and pasted it at an empty space. I give my wall a once over before turning in a peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

***Next Morning***

**Brian’s POV**

I got up this morning with a huge hard on, courtesy of the fucking hot blonde who dared invade my dreams last night. I checked the clock, confirmed it was 8 and remembered I had to meet Mikey at the diner at 9. Fuck! I groggily got to the bathroom and started the shower. I had barely stroked myself a few times when I came. Guess the blonde got to me more than I thought. I picked my Armani black suit with a blood red tie to match. I looked for my car keys and found that it was not in the normal place. Suddenly recalling last night’s affair, I flipped open my cell phone and pressed speed dial 1. A merry voice responded the call. “Hey, Mikey, when are you picking me up? I’ll be right down.” I set the alarm and headed down, greeted by a smiling Michael. 

 

**Justin’s POV**

I fucking hate the morning! If it were up to me, nothing would be active until at least noon. That is why I like being an artist; I can get up any time I want. Unfortunately, that is not the case today. I glanced at my alarm clock and hit the shut button. I groan when I saw the time. 7 in the fucking morning. I pulled the duvet over my head and shut my eyes. As if on cue, my fucking cell phone rings. “What the fuck do you want?” 

 

“Jus, darling, are you still in bed? You are suppose to pick me up in 45 minutes and you take at least two hours to look good enough to go out. Now get your bubble butt into the shower and come get me so the day can begin.” The shrilly-cheery voice went straight to my head and woke me up. God, I fucking hate perky first thing in the morning. I got into the shower and took care of my morning boner. It was harder today thanks to the gorgeous asshole from last night that crept into my mind. When done, I stood in front of the mirror and styled my hair. It looked sexier with the black lowlights that I added awhile back, in contrast with the natural overall sun blonde of my thick locks. I picked out simple white linen shirt and a pair of old worn-in blue jeans that had torns and was _very_ snug. To complete my simple yet most fuckable, I put on my Prada boots. I checked myself out in my full-length mirror, once satisfied; I grabbed my wallet, cell phone and keys, and got out the door. I was already 15 minutes late in picking Matt up and we reached ‘the diner’ at 8.45. Once inside, we were faced with two glaring faces that looked almost identical if not for the length of their hair. “Hey guys don’t look at me. I was not the one who got up late.”

 

The faces glared only at me then. Fuck. “What a way to watch my back, Matt. Remember, payback’s a bitch.” It was my turn to glare and we all remembered what had happened to the last person who crossed me. We started laughing and I know that all’s forgiven. An obnoxiously loud redhead then came by our table just as Matt and I sat down at the booth with Max and Daphne at the other side. 

 

“Hi babies, it’s been awhile since you people came in here. And who’s this?” She greeted my friends with a big fat smile on her face and turned to me.

 

“Deb, it’s only been four days. Max and I had a fashion show in Milan and Matt had a line of surgery to do. This, Deb, is the last of our four brotherhood, Justin.” Daphne had a guilty look on her face as she did when she was ten and she said she couldn’t follow us to the carnival because she had a lot of homework to do. But she changed her expression when she introduced me to their ‘mother’ that I’ve heard so much about. Matt would grab some food here when he had to be in the hospital for more than the average 12 hours and she always made sure they were taken cared off and this made Debbie a good person in my book.

 

“I’ve heard a lot about you honey. The three musketeers can’t seem to live without their king.” Debbie pinched my cheek and laughed.

 

“HA! More like our court jester!” Max said rolling his eyes. I always thought that he looked stunning when he kept his mouth shut. I missed him anyways.

 

“Hi Debbie. I’ve heard a lot about you too. Thanks for taking care of the munchkins for me. When I left, they couldn’t even feed themselves, now they even wipe their own asses. I couldn’t be more proud.” I smiled and the three of them rolled their eyes.

 

“Wow, that’s one hell of a Sunshine smile you got there. You can brighten up the whole place.” Just as I was about to response, the bell of the diner door chimed and Debbie’s face lit up. “Hi honey! Brian, Teddy, Emmett! Grab a booth here.” She pointed to the one in front of us. I felt all hot and bother when I recognized the one in an Armani black suit. Even if I didn’t, I still would feel it coz he was fucking gorgeous. The guy from last night. His freshly fucked hair-do was replaced by a sophisticated comb through. He didn’t remember me is my guess for the smile that crept his face when he saw me. Then, it turn into a frown, when he couldn’t remember where he met me before, then it turned into a glare when I know for sure he knows who I am. Gotcha!

 

**Brian’s POV**

When I finally identify the fucker, I was ready to blow a gasket. At first when I saw the munchkins and their new friend, I was thinking that that guy was hot. I gave him a once over and noticed his gold nipple ring and his pale porcelain stomach flesh peeking out of his Gucci linen shirt showing off a gold stud in his navel. Hmm… _Reminds me of that hot fucker last night. He had_ …then it hit me. It _was_ the same fucker from last night! I glared at him. As long as I could which was not very coz he looked hotter now than he did last night. His hair had some black lowlights I didn’t notice the night before because of the darkness of the club. His hair was tussled in a fucked look. I just want to grab him and fuck him on the table, but as he so eloquently put it last night, he was a top.

          

“Hey, Brian! Guys! Come meet the last of us. This is Justin. Justin, this is Michael, Debbie’s son, Brian, Emmett, and Ted.” I heard Matt give out introductions and pointed us out to Justin. So, this was the amazing Justin that I’ve heard so much about. Well actually, I pretended to hear while I was crusing guys. Now I just feel like kicking myself. We ordered our breakfast or in Justin’s case, the entire menu, and sat down at the booth beside theirs. 

 

“So you’re Justin! I heard the munchkins put you on a pedestal and spit-shine you every time they talk about you. Are the stories all true?” Michael spoke up. Thank god for Mikey! His ears are a godsend to me.

 

“If they are embarrassing, then they wish it was true,” Justin said and as soon as the words escaped his mouth I felt a sudden urge to take that mouth on my own and bruising it with hot kisses.  

       

“And about what happened in sophomore year in College, that night of the farewell party?” Michael had a mischievous grin on his face. I was dying to find out what story but hell if I let anyone know that. 

 

Justin turned to his friends and laughed. “Well fuck! You guys open you mouths and crap just keeps coming out. Yes, Michael, it’s true.” Hearing Justin’s confession, Mikey’s eyes start to water as he burst into fits of laughter. 

 

“What story?” Emmett! Thank the stars that Emmett is a nosy queen!

 

Matt who was the only one calmed enough to speak turned to Justin. “Since it’s your story bro, why don’t you do the honors?”

 

Justin had mouthed ‘bitch’ to Matt before clearing his throat. “Well, it was the end of our sophomore year at college and we were throwing a party. We got bored somewhere along the line and our dear friend Daphne here suggested that we played strip poker. Well we were playing, stripping, and Max, decided that strip poker was boring and dared the first one to be completely naked to run out to the pool and go for skinny-dipping while the entire collage population watched. Needless to say, that I lost and while the students were watching, so were a couple of our lecturers. I was suspended for three days.” They were all laughing so hard that breakfast threatened to come back up. I didn’t however, the thought of Justin naked _and_ under water spur my hard on more. 

 

“But when he got back in, he became a legend. Girls and gays alike wanted him to fuck em’ with the package, they saw that night. We became popular by association.” Daph proudly declared.  

 

“Hey, I dunno about you bitches but I was already a popular fucker beforehand,” Matt claimed defensively.

 

“Well popular fucker, you’re about to be late for work, let’s go.” Justin got up; stretched out his kinks and I caught a glimpse more of that navel stud. “I’m sending Matt to the hospital, you guys gonna be here till then? We can go to my place and catch up afterwards.” Justin spoke to the twins and I felt myself feeling excluded. 

 

Matt had gone out with Justin’s car keys but came back in a second later. “Hey, Brian? Your car is blocking Justin’s. We can’t move out.” It took me a second to realize that the black Lamborghini is Justin’s. 

 

I got up and took my coat with me. I said my ‘laters’ to everyone and went out to go to work. Hell, I’m already late anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Justin get into his fuck mobile. _Damn, he looks hot in it. He would look hotter in my bed though_. _His lost._


	3. Chapter 3

**Justin’s POV**

I got into my car and at the corner of my eye, I see Brian looking at me. _SCORE TAYLOR!_ When he noticed that I was watching him, he looked away and drove his car out. I keep my eyes on his jeep until it turns down the corner and I can’t see it anymore. Matt, who had long settled into the car, was eyeing me. _Probably waiting when I’m gonna drive him to work before he gets a late slip._ After sending Matt, I drive back to the diner and spot that Michael, Ted, and Emmett had left to go to work and the twins were the only ones there. I parked outside and called Daphne and told her to ask Max to drive their car and follow me from behind while Daphne and get a ride in my car. She yelped at this notion and raced out to my car, with Max following suit.

 

“I love this car! But you should have bought something that can put the top down and let the cool breeze in, like Brian’s. Speaking of, I saw how he was watching your _every_ move just now at the diner. He only does that with tricks. And with tricks, he usually assaults them until he drags them into the toilet and let the bad boy out. Today he hardly spoke two words and he definitely did not speak to you. So what gives?” Daphne, being the eternal observer, does not miss a beat when something is different. _Damn her!_

 

“Actually, he did assault me honey. Last night. He told me he wanted to fuck my tight ass all night long.” I smirked and looked at her knowing what she’s gonna say.

 

“Holy fuck! So you shot him down and now he’s a hurt puppy licking his wounds in the corner. Do you know how often that happens to him? Never! You could very well make your name known in the Guinness World Record of turning down the Stud of Liberty Avenue. Even if people don’t _know_ him, they can definitely _see_ him and don’t you deny it,-he is the most gorgeous creature to have walked this earth!” She huffed smiling as if she had the wining numbers for today’s lottery. “Wait, why are we here?” She looked left and right rapidly with confusion replacing her smile when we park outside my building.

 

“I live here doofus. Get out.” I turn off the engine and opened my door, signaling her to do the same. 

 

“You live here?! Oh, this is _priceless_! What floor?” She put on her happy face back then turned to see Max who just got out of his car and had the identical smile to his twin. 

 

“I live on the third floor. Why?” I said disappointingly. I had originally wanted the top floor for the view but the realtor told me there wasn’t any difference between the two last top floors.

 

“Brian is your neighbor. He lives on the fourth floor. This is gonna be fun!” She opens the front with her key -no doubt from Brian- and press the button for the elevator. _He lives right above me I see, interesting._

 

I slide open the metal door, “Home sweet home. _My_ home that is. You guys want anything to drink?”

 

“Holy fuck! This place is amazing! It looks a lot like Brian’s loft but you use black and red for your walls and furniture color, he likes white. And like him, you give a lot a attention to your bed. Shit! Is that a sex swing? Since when are you interested in kickboxing? Cool aquarium! Your work station is awesome!” Max got exited and ran all over the loft touching various objects.

 

“You don’t have a bedroom but you have a huge bathroom. What is wrong with you?” Daphne folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at me disapprovingly.

 

“I have a bed which is in the center of my loft since that is where I spend majority of my time. I have a bathroom big enough for an orgy-in case it occurs- , and if you actually went _in, this_ part is not my bathroom. It is my walk-in closet. We all know how many clothes I have and I prefer it to be attached to my bathroom where I do my changing.    

Since I don’t intend to entertain other than you guys, I have the mini bar for that and the floor with millions of cozy cushions for you to sit comfortably.” I downed some Beam and raised an eyebrow in case they have any more questions.

 

“At least you have a couch and a kitchen,” Daphne saw that I didn’t have a TV and didn’t questioned it. They all know I don’t watch TV. “What’s this?” she asked facing my ‘Wall of Expressions’. “I can see Brian is in it,”

 

“So are you. And Max and Matt. I call it my ‘Wall of Expressions’. When I see someone with a different expression that normal people have, I sketch it and add it to my collection.”

 

“This must have been when you rejected Brian. Poor Bri. He looks like he’s shocked and hurt and amazed and vulnerable all at the same time. I think you just captured a rare here.” She touched the sketch softly as if it may crumble to pieces. 

 

“Say what?! You rejected _Brian Kinney_?! What the fuck were you thinking?! Are you fucking insane?!” Max was ginning like a fool.

 

“He said to me that he was gonna fuck my tight ass all night long,” I said simply in hope he understood. If his nods are any indication, he did.

 

“Ahh, that explains it. Jus, you have been blessed with a rare moment. Savor it to the last drop coz this does not happen very often. But from the looks Brian was spouting this morning, I daresay he’s smitten by our elusive Justin Taylor.” Said Max in a very Zen-mastery way, with a supportive hand on Justin’s shoulder, which is almost immediately shrugged off as the three of them laughed. They had spent the afternoon chatting about their past and present. They had only left when Justin had to leave in a hurry to the gallery and had left them to their own devices. After exploring the loft some more, they had decided to come back tonight after Justin came home and party with the blonde they had missed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Brian’s POV**  
I have virtually not done any work since I came in this morning. Oh, sure I read things, and wrote stuff, but not really did anything productive or even remotely beneficial. _What the fuck is wrong with you Kinney?! So, you were rejected! His fucking lost! I can have him if I want him. I don’t really want him. He’s not even that hot. Must have been some bad E you took. Fucking Anita and her drugs!_   This discussion has been going on in my head for the last eight fucking hours. I convinced myself that the fucking blonde is not all that. The fact was that he was all that _and more_. And bad E had nothing to do with the reaction I had this morning. _Fuck! Why didn’t he want me? I’m still young and beautiful. Aren’t I? That’s it! My questioning my youth and beauty has to be the last fucking straw! I am going to make that fucking blonde beg me to fuck him. Even if I have to ask for help to do it._  


 

I looked at my watch and decide it was time to call it a day. I got up and check for everything I needed before leaving the office and head home. As I drove the Jeep into my parking spot in front of my building, I noticed my two favorite munchkin exiting my building. I got out and stood in front of them smiling, while a hand is clutching my briefcase. “Well, munchkins. You could have told me you were coming. I could have made you my famous tea and crumpets.” Giving them my infamous tongue-in-cheek.

 

“As lovely as that notion would be aside from the diarrhea that would occur thereafter, we weren’t here for you. We came to see Justin.” _Damn! All that time spending with bitchy queers must have rubbed off on her. Wait, did she say Justin?!_ “He lives right under you.” My confusion must have been visible on my face.

 

“Reeeeeally? Well that sounds promising. I always like to be on top. Pun intended.” Another tongue-in-cheek. 

 

“Yeah, we all know that and apparently so does Justin. Listen Bri, if you want Justin, you gotta try a different approach. He is not like any other of your tricks. To get to him there are steps, to be taken precaution-ly. If you are interested, he’s gonna be a challenge. One I’m not sure even you can handle but well worth it. ” Max had cut off Daphne that had open her mouth to say something. When he was done, her eyes were wide and she looked back from Max and I. Before I could response, he had muttered “Take you time and think about it. Let us know. We’ll help. Oh, and FYI, If you wanna know how worth it he is, just check out the Backroom when he’s in it. Later.” With that, he took his sister’s hand and they both rode off in their car, leaving me, confused and dazed. I had finally collected myself and walked into my building thinking, _Fuck! I have some serious shit thinking to do!_

**Max’s POV**   


I saw the devious look that Brian had on his gorgeous face and decided to step up. I knew the man would be perfect for our MaryAnn Sunshine. Sure, they had a rocky start but every cloud has a silver lining, right? Besides, I think that what happened in the beginning could work to our advantage. Brian’s had a tough childhood but what he went through is nothing to what Justin’s been through. They need to trust each other and once they do, love will come easily. I only hope the stubborn fuckers will listen.

 

“Why the fuck did you do that for? You know Justin will kick your sorry ass if he finds out you’re trying to match-make him. He doesn’t want relationships. After all his been through, he just won’t be able to handle any more pain.” My sisters voice is breaking in anger and fear for what I have plan. 

 

“Then I guess it’s our job to make sure he doesn’t have too,” I love my sister but sometimes I think she’s ridiculously stupid. I hold her hand assuring her that everything will be fine. I had not missed that spark between my fellow friends. What kind of a friend would I be if I just ignored it? I start to tell her my plan. She’s suspicious but she finally gave in and promised she would help me. What can I say? High intelligence is genetic.

 

**Daphne’s POV**   


As soon as I heard my dear brother’s plan, I wanted to hurl. Sappy love was written all over it, in pink, scented ink! He is such a ridiculous romantic. That is always the reason I have to hide all sharp objects in the apartment when he’s dating. You never know when he might use it. It’s pathetic. No, I think with Max, it has reached a _whole_ new level of pathetic that it requires a new name to describe it. Nonetheless, I think this might be good for Justin. After all, he’s been through, he hardly meets people. Aside from fucking them senseless. He doesn’t talk to strangers. Doesn’t open up. If Max’s plan helps him with at least that, then I’m eternally grateful. If not, lets just say he wouldn’t need to wait until death to be buried.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Justin’s POV**

Fuck! I was having a great time catching up with Daph and Max when a fucking call from the fucking gallery that was going to fucking show my latest work, forcing me to leave them in my loft while I drive out to see what the fuck was their problem and why the fuck they couldn’t have handled it on their own. Okay, I maybe a tad upset. When I got there, I had calmed down slightly. “What happened?” I asked the manager of the gallery that had been managing my work in Pittsburg.

 

“Mr. Taylor, I know you do not like to be disturbed but we are not quite sure which painting is for the show and for sale. We have twenty pieces altogether and you had said that ten were not for sale and were to remain in the gallery before and after the show. We just need for you to identify the pieces and set a price range.” I calmed down completely when I realized it wasn’t their fault. I always specified certain art pieces to remain in the gallery and not be sold of.  I sighed and walked into the office. After spending a few hours with my art, I was ready to call it quits. I walked around the gallery and looked at the pieces that I have contributed and sighed. I suddenly noticed my favorite painting and a beautiful pregnant blonde in front of it. Her expression was calm yet her brows were knitted in the middle as if wondering how to solve a mystery. I took out my sketchpad and began drawing her. When I had finished, I noticed that she was still standing there. “You know, I don’t think that it’s good for you to be standing so long with your condition.” I grabbed a chair and motioned for her to sit in it. She looked at me with a soft expression and smiled. 

 

“Thank you. I was so absorbed in my favorite painting that I forgot I was tired.” She chuckled as she sat herself down. 

 

“This is your favorite? Mine too! What do you like about it?” Justin was so interested that someone in the godforsaken world had the brains to like the painting he loved most.

 

“I like that I can’t figure it out. I’m an art teacher and that is saying a lot. I’ve been coming here since I saw this painting, always trying to decipher the artist’s message. It’s almost angry but there’s no hate or even frustration. If look closely there is even contentment in the colors. It’s beautifully confusing. It’s almost peaceful.” She cocked her head and signed slowly. I felt amazed. NO one had even come close to figuring it out, and yet she had understood it. Maybe not all of it, but given time, she probably would.

 

“Take it.” I looked at her, her eyes clouded with confusion. “Robert? Take this painting and wrap it up.”

 

“We can’t. It’s not for sale. If it were, I would have bought it a long time ago. Thank you though for your offer.” She smiled softly, tired but grateful.

 

“It’s not for sale. I’m giving it to you. I’m the artist.” I smiled back at her when her face turned shock.

 

“You’re J. Taylor?! Oh, my god!”

 

“Justin, please. And you are?” I held out my hand and she immediately took it with both her cold hands, grasping it with pressure.

 

“I’m Lindsay, Lindsay Peterson. I can’t believe I’ve been talking to my idol and I didn’t know it! It’s such and honor! Oh my god!” Her face suddenly turned from ecstatic to fear.   

 

“What is it? Are you okay?” I panicked and led her to the chair.

 

“I think my water just broke.” 

 

“Holy shit! We’ve got to get you to the hospital! Come on.” I helped her up and walked her to my car. Suddenly realizing that my car is too small for a pregnant woman, I turn to her. “Fuck! My car is not fit for a pregnant woman. We’ll have to take a cab. Don’t worry; you’re going to be fine.”  I was more assuring myself than her. I tell her how to breathe like in the movies  and it worked. She was calmer but in pain nonetheless. I called her partner on the way to the hospital but she was out in New York for a case. 

 

“Justin, I know we just met but can you stay with me?” I had not even thought of the option of leaving her alone. Melanie said she would call the father and the other family members. 

 

“Of course, Lindsay. Now just breathe. Everything will be fine. Your baby is on the way.” After a few hours of “breathe Linds, breathe” and “push Linds, you can do it!” A beautiful boy was born. I was sick to my stomach when I heard her scream in pain, but all that disappeared when I saw the baby in his mother’s arms. 

 

“Justin, thank you for today. We don’t even know each other.” She said breathlessly.

 

“Your welcome Lindsay. It’s been my pleasure. You got yourself a beautiful baby boy there.” I brushed away the damp hair from invading her eyes. She looked up and smiled brightly.

 

“You wanna hold him?” I was just about to hold out my hand when my cell phone rang. 

 

“Sorry, Lindsay. I’ll be back.” I picked it up and walked out of her room. “Taylor.”

 

“Mr. Taylor, I have wrapped up your painting entitle ‘Passions’.” Said a voice from my phone.

 

“Good. Address it to Miss Lindsay Peterson and send it to Alleghany General Hospital room 433.” I hung up and by the time I got back into Lindsay’s room, it was crawling with women all gushing at the newborn and the mother. “Hey, are you okay?” I looked over at Lindsay who looks tired and sleepy. “Maybe we should all let you sleep?” She looked at me pleadingly and nodded. “Okay, people? The mother has been to hell and back. She’s tired and needs her rest. Can you guys come back tomorrow?” As people were hushing out the door, I felt a sweaty hand on mine. 

 

“Thank you. Can you stay with me while I rest?” She looked so beautiful that even as a gay man I find myself not being able to resist her request.

 

“You rest. I’ll be right here. The father’s coming right? And so is your partner?”

 

“Yes but the father will not be here until much later and my partner too seeing as she’ll be driving back from New York.” She had almost not finished her sentence as she gave into a peaceful slumber. I found myself unable to resist drawing her as the expression of a new mother, glowing with pride and happiness, was a rare moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Brian’s POV**   


I was contemplating what I should do about Justin when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. “Yes, Mikey?”

 

_“Brian, we’re going to Woody’s and then to Babylon later. Coming with?”_  Michael was being exceptionally sweet. Only means that he wants me to go and pick him up. 

 

“Sure, why not. I’ll pick you up at 10.” I was just about to shut my phone when it rang again. I looked at the caller ID and felt a sickening lump in my stomach. It was Melanie. “Is there a reason you’re calling me during dinner time?” I said with and icy touch.

 

“ _Listen asshole. Lindsay just gave birth to your son and for some reason she wants you to revel in this joyous occasion. So don’t be a prick and go to the hospital. She’s in Alleghany General, room_ _433.”_ Her voice had panic and vulnerability that I have never had the pleasure of hearing.

 

“Where are you? Are you not with her? Who is?” 

 

_“No, I’m not. I’m on my way though. I’m driving from New York. I have a client here. She’s with this person she met at a gallery. He took her to the hospital.”_

 

I got of the phone and got dressed. When I finally decided on the outfit to wear, I head out. I had to look my best. I didn’t know if ‘we’ had included Justin but I didn’t want to risk not looking more than the average fabulous. I reached the hospital, ten minutes later and went straight to room 433. When I went in, I thought I got the wrong room when I saw someone in the chair with his back to the door. Then I peeked and saw Lindsay, comfortably sleeping in the bed opposite the chair. I peered to see who was sitting in the chair and was shocked to see Justin. A tiny, gorgeous angel, just sleeping in the big chair. I so wanted to kiss him. Instead, my eyes fall on his lap where he was grasping his sketchpad. I looked and saw Lindsay’s portrait, looking stunning and with that glow about her, just like she did now in real life. He caught everything. He is amazingly talented. He is beautifully angelic. He is…GOD! HE IS WAKING UP! He stirred and jumped when he saw me, not yet registering who I am. “Brian, what are you doing here?” He shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Lindsay’s my friend and she’s the mother of my child. What are you doing here?” I folded my arms in front of my chest.

 

He rubbed his eyes and closed his sketchpad, tucking the pencil he was holding, behind his ear. God, he looked hot doing that. “I took Lindsay to the hospital. I was one of the first people that saw your son. He is gorgeous. Look,” he flipped back his sketchpad to a picture of my son. He looked so delectable and innocent, just begging the world not to give him a hard time. I just felt like shielding him and hold him tight.

 

“He is cute.” I touched it, when I heard Linds.

 

“Brian?” I turned my back and faced Lindsay. She looked deliriously pleased. “You should have woken me up. I see you’ve met Justin. He is a prominent artist. He was kind enough to take me to the hospital when I unexpectedly went into labor. On top of that he was with me the entire time Gus was being born.” She had a broad smile on her face as she unfolds her tale, looking back from me to Justin.

 

“Cool. I mean how often do you get to see snatch?” I gave him my finest and most enticing tongue-in-cheek when there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Is there a Ms. Lindsay Peterson here?” A cute, timid boy around the age of 16 asked politely. 

 

“Yes, I’m Lindsay Peterson. May I help you?” Though tired, her civility was intact. Must be the WASP-ness from her upbringing.  

 

“I have a delivery here for you from Carton’s Galleria, sign here please.” He handed her the paper and handed me a large _something_ that was wrapped in brown paper. She signed and looked suspiciously at the _thing_ I was holding. Then Justin spoke up.

 

“Don’t worry Lindsay; it’s just the painting that you like. Here let me help you with that.” He tilted the painting from my body it was leaning on and slanted it against the wall, facing Linds. Our fingers brushed briefly but _shit_! It was like an electric shock that went straight to my dick. _Damn him_! If he felt anything, he didn’t give any tell tale signs. He simply smiled at me as he carefully unwrapped the painting. When I first saw it, I was mesmerized. It was the most beautiful work of art I have ever seen. I felt what the artist was trying to portray. I was brought back to reality when I heard Justin speak again. “So, have you figured it out yet?” He turned to Lindsay who had a certain look about her.

 

I finally found my voice, “Figure out what?”

 

“The painting signifies a sentiment that the artist was trying to convey and Lindsay haven’t figured it out yet.” He said in a singsong tenor.

 

“It’s returned passion, right?” I blurted out before I could stop myself. 

 

He merely looked at me with an impassive gaze. “Go on,” 

 

“The artist feels that its passion is being fervently returned with the same heat, desire, ache, and this gives the artist peace of mind and comfort.” I turned away from the painting to see Justin’s reaction. It was soft and somewhat proud.

 

“That’s exactly how I felt when I was painting it. No one has ever figured it out before.” His soft feature was only a nanosecond display before it became a wicked grin. “Be careful Brian, I might think that’s how you feel right now.” I snickered.

 

“Wait, you painted this?” Oh, yeah. Didn’t Linds say he was a ‘prominent artist’ or something like that? Whateverthefuck. The boy is one talented fuck! But what would I know? We haven’t fucked coz he has this delusion that he’s a top.

 

“Yeah I did.” We stared into each other’s eyes, daring the other to look away first. He lost when he grabbed my wrist in attempt to see the time. “Shit! Is that the time? I gotta meet the munchkins in an hour. Bye Lindsay. You have a beautiful baby. We should meet up, when you recover. We’ll talk about art and stuff. Later.” The whole scene had played out so fast in front of me I had barely register until he was about to pace out the door. 

 

I gently grabbed his arm, “Can you wait a sec? I’ll walk with you.” He shrugged and went out the door. I walked over to Lindsay and saw her smile brightly. “What?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Brian’s POV**   


“I saw that. You like him.” I scoffed at her and sat by her bed. “Careful. Heard you became a dad today. How’s it feel?” She touched my arm and stroked it.

 

“It feels like I’m getting old by the second. Nice goin’ Mom. You couldn’t have gotten me a ‘You’re-getting-old-granpa-it’s-about-time-you-learn-to-pick-up-your-socks’ card and be done with it?” She laughed.

 

“Yes, I went through 9 months of pregnancy and 7 hours of labor to tell you that you’re getting old. It sure was well worth the effort.” She smiled sarcastically. 

 

“You did all that for me? No wonder Mel thinks you love me more. She was right all along. I’m telling.” I kiss her the way I would a lover. We break apart breathless. “I love you.” I kissed her damp forehead and got of her bed.

 

“You gonna see your son? I named him ‘Gus’. Mel wanted to name him ‘Abraham’ but Justin thought that he wouldn’t survive a day in school with a name like that.” I nodded as she lay down to sleep. Before I was out the door, she was already asleep. I shut it and then myself staring at Justin who seems to be in a heated conversation with a small boy in a wheel chair.

 

“I think Wolverine is the coolest. He has those sharp claws and can run,” the boy has obviously slipped in that last statement because of his wheel chair.

 

“Nu-uh. I think Professor X is the coolest. He can read minds, make things float, and his wheel chair can fly. Wolverine can run but he can’t fly.” Justin had rebutted in a spoiled chilled-like voice that made him sound so adorable. _Adorable?! Fuck Kinney! You like hot and sexy! Not adorable and cute!_ “I bet you have the same powers. Can you read my mind now?” He squinted his eye at the boy. The boy pretended to think hard whilst looking at Justin. “Come on, you can do it,” he egged the boy.   

 

“You’re thinking that I’m as good as professor X even though I’m in a wheel chair and you’re about to give me candy.” The boy smiled triumphal. Justin took out a candy bar and passed it to the boy.

 

“How did you know I had a candy bar in my pocket, you little rug-rat?” When the boy reached for the bar, Justin tickled him until he was laughing out tears. I found myself chuckling along with them. “Hey, you ready to go?” He noticed me standing there looking at them.

 

“Yeah, I just want you to point out my son to me. I don’t want to bother Linds, she’s so tired.” He messed up the boys hair then stood up.

 

“Bye, Justin. Will you come again?” The boy looked at Justin with such love for him.

 

“See ya, Simon. I’ll come visit whenever I can. Come on.” He walked over to me and we walked over to the nursery. I couldn’t stop looking at him. “What? Is there something on my face?” Automatically, he wiped his face with his hand.

 

“No, that’s not it. Did you know that boy?” He looked confused for a second then laughed lightly.

 

“You mean Simon? Never seen him before in my life. Why? Did you see any resemblance?” He raised his eyebrow, which made him look even more edible. _Fuck!_

 

“No, it’s just that you guys look pretty cozy together.” I raked a hand over my hair and let it fall on my forehead, which I know for a fact makes me look sexy. _Huh, not affected I see._

 

“He was upset about being in the wheelchair. I just wanted to cheer him up. Here we are. His name is ‘Gus Peterson-Marcus’.” He opened the door for me. 

 

“Hey, thanks for naming him ‘Gus’. I can’t imagine having a son called ‘Abraham’.” He chuckled and I went in. I thought for a moment he was going to join me, but he just shut the door and waited outside by the big glass window, pointing out my son to me. When I got to my son’s crib, he was sound asleep. I carefully pick him up and look at him. I mean really look. Every curve of his face, the redness in his cheeks. I feel my heart warm. I stroked his hairless head and took a whiff. He smells so beautiful and innocent. _Oh, god. I think I love him. How ‘bout that?_ I smiled lightly.

 

**Justin’s POV**   


_Oh, my god. He looks so in love with his son. Peaceful._ He looked up from his son and smiled when he saw me staring. _Nice going Taylor! You’re probably salivating right about now._ I smiled back. He kissed his son softly and gently put him back in the crib. He stares for a minute before exiting the nursery. “Hey, you didn’t have to wait for me if you have to go.” _Oh, god. I didn’t? Blushing!_

 

“Yeah, I know. However, I need you to give me a ride to the gallery. I left my car there.” He raised his eyebrow and smirked. _Shit! My mouth has nothing stopping it! Fuck_. “But if you have something to do then I’ll just grab a cab.” I add calmly not wanting him to think he made me nervous.

 

“That’s okay, I’ll send you. I have something to do. But it won’t be till later. I’m meeting Mikey and the gang at Woody’s. I’m guessing that’s where they ask you to meet them too?” He seems polite enough compared to the stories I’ve heard.   

 

“Yeah, what is that place? A club?” I know that it’s a bar, but I’m running out of ideas to converse with this man.

 

“No, it’s a bar. We’re going to Babylon after. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what Babylon is.” He smiled sarcastically. 

 

“No, you don’t. I don’t think I’m going to Babylon though. Had an exhausting night. Just want to sleep it off.” We reach what I assume is his Jeep. He motions for me to get in. The drive to the gallery was relatively quiet. When we get to the gallery, it’s still opened. A big sign says that in a month I’ll be showing new pieces. I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt.

 

“So I’ll see you at Woody’s.” 

 

“Yeah, see ya.”

 

“Later.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Justin’s POV**   


He waits until I get into my car before driving off. We were going the same way until he turns into a narrow corner. I get home and just feel like lying down. Instead, I go into my bathroom, shed my clothes, and step into the shower. Normally I only switch on the other showerhead when I have ‘guests’. But since I need all the hot water I can have to wake my up, I put both on hot, but not enough to scaled me as I’m very pale and it will leave unwanted marks. Half an hour in there and the steam is almost suffocating me. I switch the showers off and grab a bid, cuddly towel. _God, that feels so good._ I dry myself completely before entering my closet. _What to wear? Brian’s going to be there. I have to look hot as hot as he did just now. I’m guessing he’s not going home to change. The silk black shirt he had on was a total turn on._ I pick out my deep blue Versace shirt that I _know_ accentuates my eyes and wear a white linen pants-commando. I grab my leather coat and head to my car. It was already half an hour after ten. _I was supposed to meet them at ten. Damn_. As soon as I walk in, all eyes were on me. _I’m liking the Pitts._  I check my coat at the door and I felt hands on my ass, slipping stuff in my back pocket. I reach the gang, and slip out all the numbers from my pocket and dropped them on the table. I dared myself to look at Brian. His eyes had so much lust in them; I swear I’m naked in his head.

 

**Matt’s POV  
**

_Shit! Is that Justin?! Fuck me! Is he going commando?! Fuck me! The whole place is slobbering all over him-including his pals-and he could not care less. He does however have his sights on someone._ I follow his eyes to his target. _NO WAY_ _! Well it’s not that surprising that he has his eyes on Brian coz he does look exceptionally hot tonight. It is surprising that Brian sneaks looks at Justin. When the fuck does **he** sneak? He always makes his target know that he has his eyes on them. It’s like he doesn’t want him to know that he wants to fuck him. I mean come on! Who the fuck doesn’t want to fuck him with him dressed like that?! Even Daphne’s going dizzy at the sight of Jus._ “Hey, Jus. You look hooottt! Even _I_ wanna fuck you! Damn!” He laughs and kissed me. 

 

“That’s the whole idea Matty,” he looks over at Brian again.

 

“For me to fuck you? You could’ve just asked me you know. I won’t turn you down.” He jabs me lightly in the ribs. Suddenly we heard a voice close to us.

 

“So, Justin, when you’re done making Matty here cum in his pants, you wanna pick up a cue?” He’s jealous! Fuck me! God I’m loving this! I look over at Justin and he has no clue. For a genius, he’s pretty stupid.

 

“I don’t feel like playing.” I raise my eyebrow at him. Since when does he not want to show off that he’s a fabulous player?

 

“Come on play with me. I’ll even make a wager on it, just to make winning that much sweeter.” Brian does not seem to want to give up. Hmm. Interesting. Justin seems hesitant. Very Interesting.

 

“Say I play, what do you get if you win?” Justin picks up a stick and walks over to where Brian is standing. 

 

“I get to fuck you, all. Night .Long.” He whispers it and the rest of us strain to hear but we heard nonetheless, clearly. Justin seems very intrigued. He has not lost a game since college. He’s a fucking fabulous player but then again, so is Brian.

 

“And if I win?” By asking this, Justin already agrees to the terms that Brian has laid out on the table and this makes him smile sardonically. 

 

“That’s up to you to decide,” Brian shrugs. Justin place a hand on his chest and leans in, almost like he wants to kiss but then he goes for his ear.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you till you pass out.” He nibbles a bit then pushes him before chalking his cue stick. Brian snickered but seems entirely pleased that Justin agreed to play. The rest of us were biting our nails. _Who will win?_

 

**Brian’s POV**   


I got so hard when he said he was gonna fuck me till I pass out. I was already hard when I first saw him come in. Fuck me! He leans to shoot and when I say lean, I mean _lean_. I have perfect view of his ass. Shit! He’s going commando! Fuck me! Fuck, did he just sink three on the first shot? I guess he will be fucking me! I shot only one and I have a sinking feeling that _he’ll_ be doing the fucking tonight. 

 

After playing as best I could, I lost. _I lost!_ I heard the gang gasp as Justin shot the last two in. _I lost three games! What the fuck is wrong with me? Subconsciously, I think I wanted him to win so he could fuck me and I wouldn’t end up looking like a pussy._ He smiles sweetly at me. “Brian, I don’t wanna fuck you. You can cast off that dread look on your face.” He put down his stick. _Thank god he’s not gonna fuck me_. I suddenly heard him laughing. I guess he could see my relieved feature. 

 

“Thanks. You sure you don’t wanna head over to Babylon? I’ll buy you drinks. Think of it as a substitute for fucking me.” He laughed whole-heartedly and I swear it’s like music to my ears.

 

“I don’t accept substitutes but I will take you up on your offer. I think some dancing is in order.” As soon as we get into Babylon, Justin heads straight to the middle of the dance floor while the rest of us walk to the bar. After watching the guys around Justin try to drag him in the backroom, I got some water and walk to him. I gave him the unopened bottle. “Thanks.” He opens it, drinks maybe half, pours the rest over his head, and shakes off the excess water. Every piece of clothing is now sticking to his body. His pants left nothing to the imagination. I can feel the leaking from my hard cock. _Shit!_


End file.
